


Голубая кровь

by Wintersnow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Creepy, Dark, M/M, Unhealthy Obsession, dark!Sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Я знаю, ты здесь, – кричит во тьму Джон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голубая кровь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/gifts).
  * A translation of [Blue Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555625) by [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/pseuds/You_Light_The_Sky). 



> Many thanks to Author  
> I hoрe you like the art. It's in the end of the translation

 

– Я знаю, ты здесь, – кричит во тьму Джон.

_(– Осторожно, Джон, – говорит ему мать однажды, когда всё еще было спокойно, когда все еще были счастливы. – Никогда не позволяй сиренам понять, что ты можешь сопротивляться их песне. Они захотят тебя забрать, сочетаться браком, завладеть. Навсегда._

_Тогда Джон ничего не понимает, но дает обещание._

_– Уотсоны – особенная семья, – напоминает ему мать, очерчивая пальцами вытатуированное крыло на его затылке. – Мы не можем пасть жертвой глубины.)_

Ответом ему лишь суровый ветер, подергивающий рябью темные воды. На то, что водная гладь и небеса отделены друг от друга, намекает лишь искаженное отражение луны на поверхности моря. Все вокруг столь темно, что кому-то могло бы показаться, будто Джон идет среди черной бездны.

Он дрожит, желая одного – чтобы под джемпером было одето еще хоть что-то. Он выбежал из дома без пальто, даже без подходящей обуви. Его кожа онемела от холода моря и ветра, а теплое дыхание облачками поднимается в воздух.

Из воды никто не выходит, но Джон знает, что _он_ наблюдает. _Он_ всегда наблюдает, выжидает, делает выводы обо всех и каждом.

– Я больше не попрошу, – повторяет Джон, чувствуя себя обнаженным, выставленным напоказ. – Мы оба знаем, что ты заманил их сюда, а теперь ждешь моего ответа.

Волны накатывают и отбегают обратно, равномерными всплесками по песку, когда Джон слышит первые такты жуткой мелодии. Это объятие задыхающейся скрипки, оттененной низким тембром виолончели и баритоном. Это песнь мрачных созданий, колдовства и танцующих черепов. Кожу Джона покрывают мурашки, но не от страха – от _предвкушения_ , и он наблюдает, как голова с темными кудрявыми волосами показывается из-под воды.

– …Шерлок, – шепчет он, вглядываясь в прорези глаз сирены.

В ответ он получает острозубую улыбку.

Джон медлит, и когда сирена открывает рот, слышится пение прекрасного голоса:  
– Будешь ли ты моим спутником в пучине?

_(День, пляж, обнаружить рыбака, собирающегося вонзить крюк в маленького мальчика, лежащего на песке. Вмешаться. Злодей протыкает ему плечо, прежде чем Джон успевает скрутить и вырубить ублюдка. Он падает на песок, думая о том, что истечет здесь кровью, умрет в одиночестве…_

_Но он не умирает, нет, не умирает. Человек-рыба (Джон видит хвост, самый настоящий хвост), не поддерживая более личины мальчишки, оборачивается рослым мужчиной, притягивает его к себе и целует…)_

Доктор стискивает зубы:  
– Тут у меня нет выбора. Ты шантажировал меня, – но все же дыхание Джона ускоряется.

Шерлок поднимает перепончатую руку, протягивает ее, словно приглашая:  
– О, у тебя всегда был выбор, дорогой Джон.

_(– Что ты такое? – позже спрашивает Джон, пораженный только что рассказанной ему человеком-рыбой историей его же собственной жизни._

_Шерлок улыбается, изгиб его рта направлен вверх, как у акулы.  
– Я даже близко не настолько интересен, как ты, Доктор. Ты и правда ничего не чувствуешь, когда я говорю с тобой? Никаких стремлений, никаких необычных эмоций?_

_– Ничего, – отвечает Джон, озадаченный допросом. – А должен? Это плохо?_

_Человек-рыба наклоняется к нему и шепчет:  
– О, нет, Джон. Это очень хорошо, безусловно хорошо. Я не смогу передать словами, насколько_ скучно _видеть одну и ту же реакцию на мою песнь, каждый раз…)_

– Ты забрал всю деревню.

Фырканье.  
– Я пел, и они пришли. Нет моей вины в том, что они не обладают той же занимательной кровью, что и ты, душа моя.

Его рот сжимается в тонкую полоску, но Джон все равно балансирует на грани, где вода встречается с песком.  
– Отпусти их, – говорит он. – Они здесь ни при чем.

Изящный раздвоенный хвост Шерлока ударяет о воду, сливаясь с черной рябью.  
– О, но они при чем, душа моя. Они стали при чем в тот момент, когда ты сделал их оправданием для отклонения моего предложения.

– Не они мое оправдание…

– Разве жизнь на поверхности не скучна, не утомительна? Не тратишь ли ты впустую самого себя, заботясь об этих идиотах и кретинах, которые даже не глядят на тебя? Я могу дать тебе куда больше, Джон. Я могу обещать тебе смерть и поля брани, разрушения и тайны, – кажется, капли на лице Шерлока мерцают в лунном свете. – Просто стань свободным.

_(– ...Ты сирена, – Джон стоит на причале, чувствуя оцепенение._

_Голова мужчины появляется над поверхностью.  
– Ну конечно же, сирена, а ты как думал, чем я являюсь?_

_– Я не знаю! – огрызается Джон. – Селки, может, даже тритон или результат какого-то генетического эксперимента, но уж точно не… – он запускает пальцы в волосы. Ему хочется кричать, но вместо этого он лишь говорит: – Я больше не смогу встречаться с тобой._

_Раздается громкий всплеск, и Шерлок подтягивается на причал, с видом жестоким, диким – Джон никогда его таким не видел.  
– Что…? Почему? Я этого не вынесу!_

_– Ты знаешь почему! – кричит Джон. – Ты знал с тех самых пор, как я не поддался твоей песне! – и это даже не половина причин. Исчезновения последних десяти лет. Тела, запутавшиеся в рыболовных сетях. И всё это он. И, несмотря на всё это, Джону действительно нравилось разговаривать с ним…_

_Тишина._

_– Джон, – напевает создание, тянется к нему. – Все они не имели значения, Джон, обычные смертные, глупые до того, чтобы утопиться в море. Совсем не такие, как ты…_

_Он не слушает, он отворачивается.)_

– Ты оставишь их в покое? Навсегда?

Сирена кивает:  
– Конечно, если ты пойдешь со мной.

Он не сдается, Джон это понимает. Он будет бороться до последнего вдоха, но он обязан защитить свою сестру, Молли и остальных. Это всё из-за него. Он накликал это на них.

Медленно и спокойно, без намека на хромоту, Джон Уотсон заходит в воду.

 


End file.
